Problem: If $4a + 4b + 8c = -8$ and $2x + 8y + 9z = 4$, what is $-24a + 24y + 6x - 48c - 24b + 27z$ ?
Answer: $= -24a - 24b - 48c + 6x + 24y + 27z$ $= (-6) \cdot (4a + 4b + 8c) + (3) \cdot (2x + 8y + 9z)$ $= (-6) \cdot (-8) + (3) \cdot (4)$ $= 48 + 12$ $= 60$